


A Day in the Life of Hatake Kakashi

by Talavin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kakashi is a great teacher, M/M, Making Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also a total doofus, but Obito loves him anyway, but really it's, literally just fluff, the happy ending Kakashi deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talavin/pseuds/Talavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Hatake Kakashi: teacher to his three cute genin, friend and teammate of Rin, student of Minato, and lover of Obito. It's a damn good life. </p><p>This is fluff and happiness and all the things you wish that the characters could have gotten in canon but never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Hatake Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing Kakashi for my other Naruto fic, The Fourth Dimension/Impossibility, Like Wine, and I've gotten totally addicted to this character. I had to write a cute oneshot where everything is happy and no one gets hurt. Read if you want your teeth to fall out from sweetness.
> 
> TW: There is some stuff in here that might be interpreted as violence between partners, but it's no worse than anything Sakura does in canon. They're boys who show affection to each other, sometimes through their fists. :P
> 
> This was written late at night with minimal editing. Be forewarned.

The sun was shining brightly, streaming gently through the vibrant, green leaves of the majestic trees covering the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi strolled cheerfully along the road of life, jauntily whistling a happy tune, taking in the gorgeous sights around him… well, he was taking in the gorgeous sight of the Icha Icha novel that he held three inches from his face. Today had been a wildly productive day: he’d chivalrously assisted an old lady with her groceries, only having to take two detours around black cats. One of which had been in a tree, which was a bit tricky. He figured that if he had a shadow clone rescue it, then he wouldn’t _technically_ be crossing its path. No mirrors were broken in any case.

“Kakashi-sensei! You’re late!” his two lovely, vibrantly-hair-colored students greeted him. The jounin was truly fortunate to have such enthusiastic protégés. 

“Well, you see… I had to rescue an old cat from a tree, and then two ladies got in my path… wait, that doesn’t sound right,” the masked man mused, scratching at his chin idly. He of course knew exactly what had happened, but winding up his cute little genin was always so amusing. Par to the course, the three kids huffed, Naruto crossing his arms in front of him petulantly. 

“You’re such a _liar_ , sensei,” the blond accused. Even Sasuke was nodding in agreement. Now then, this wouldn’t do. No, this wouldn’t do at all. 

“You’re so mean to sensei, Naruto,” Kakashi pouted. It was something of a challenge to himself to be as expressive as possible without showing the majority of his face. Judging by the exaggerated eye rolls of the children in front of him, he could give himself a superb grade for the effort. “I swear, I was _never_ this cruel to your father when I was a cute genin myself. Why, my teammates and I were nothing but perfect little angels. Never failed a single mission.” The white-haired man feigned wiping away a fond tear of nostalgia. “Ah, now those were the days.”

“That’s not the way Uncle Obito tells it, sensei,” the Uchiha drawled. “He seemed to say something about torture and horrible, awful antics. Maybe I heard wrong.”

Sasuke used to be such a sweet child. The poor boy must be hanging around his older brother and uncle too much if he was picking up on their sarcastic ways. (Or maybe the kid was hanging around Kakashi too much. Like student like teacher, he supposed.) The jounin made a wounded noise. “Sasuke! What have I told you about looking underneath the underneath?”

The genin scrunched up his face, confused. It was adorable. 

“Um, sensei?” his pink-haired student asked, hand literally stuck in the air, tentative. Scratch that. Sakura was the most adorable of the bunch. 

“Yes, Sakura?” he answered sweetly. 

“Are you saying that Sasuke’s uncle is making up stories about you?” she hedged.

“Right! Exactly!” cried Kakashi enthusiastically. “I knew there was a reason that you’re my favorite student,” he beamed. 

“Hey! Sensei what about me!” Naruto cried. Kakashi ignored him. Sasuke just huffed grumpily. Really, being a teacher was too much fun. 

“I’m so glad that you noticed that, Sakura! Don’t worry though. Mean, grouchy old Obito doesn’t realize one thing.”

There was an awkward pause. “What doesn’t Uncle Obito know, sensei?” Sasuke asked begrudgingly. Kakashi beamed. He knew that the kid would take the bait eventually. 

“I have the perfect cure for his brainwashing! Twenty laps around the training ground should be sufficient to sweat the misinformation out of you.”

“Haha! Sasuke you should see your face!” the blonde genin wrapped his arms around his stomach and rolled side to side on the ground, chortling. The jounin smiled. Sensei’s son had a certain way of being so gleeful that it was infectious. 

“I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic, Naruto! That energy will keep you going even after you’re tired.”

“Keep me going…?” the boy asked cautiously, a look of dread slowly growing across his face. Oh, his genin were beginning to get to know him so well.

“Indeed. After all, Sasuke spread that nasty misinformation to you as well. I’ve heard stuff like that is terribly contagious. You and Sakura had better join him on his laps, just to make sure. I’d hate for the two of you to come down with the same malady.”

The two aforementioned genin adopted looks of misery, shooting their dark-haired teammate intimidating glares. Sasuke just looked a bit smug. Best remedy that. “Chop chop!” he said, clapping his hands encouragingly. The three kids got up and started their exercises, scowling at him. Good, nothing built teamwork like a bit of shared animosity. Kakashi was _such_ a good sensei. 

~

Oho… Kakashi giggled. Jiraya’s genius was really unparalleled. He hadn’t even been aware that bodies could move in the ways that that the Pervert Sage described in his epic novel. Oh yes, the Princess was _ever_ so grateful to the penniless, one-eyed shipman for saving her from certain death at sea. (For some reason, the jounin just seemed to identify with this main character better than those of the other Icha Icha series. Well, the man was described as having fantastic hair. That was probably why he felt similar to the fictional sailor.)

“Kakashi!”

The man glanced up from his book. (Things were just getting good too…) “Hm, did you say something, sensei?”

The older blonde man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The Hokage hat lay next to his elbow, looking a bit shabby actually. Maybe Kakashi should get it buffed for the man’s next birthday. Could you get a straw hat buffed? Hm. Minato was looking particularly old today, like he was stressed for some reason. Must be the job. No way would Kakashi ever be dumb enough to get conned into such a high-stress lifestyle. As far as he was concerned, Obito was more than welcome to the position. 

“Haha! Sensei’s in trouble,” his blonde student taunted. Eh? Maybe more laps were in order. 

“Naruto,” the Hokage said warningly. The boy immediately shut up. Wow, Kakashi had always had a lot of respect for his mentor, but quieting Naruto with a single word? He’d have to take notes. “Kakashi, I was just asking you to give a verbal mission report as an example to your students,” the man continued, stressing the last word for some reason. The jounin got the impression that Minato hadn’t asked only once. Oops. Kakashi scratched at the back of his head, embarrassed.

“Of course!” chirped the jounin. “Children, when you’re giving a mission report, you should always start by repeating the title and rank of the mission, and then giving the results.” The three brats- erm, sweet, sweet, children- finally looked attentive. “Ah, where was I? Oh yes! We were assigned the D-ranked mission to paint the fence of one Hagane Ichiro. The mission was successful! With caveats…” 

The blonde man sighed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose, _again_. Really, the man was going to give himself a headache at this rate. “Caveats?” Minato repeated, sounding very long suffering. 

“Now then, team: next, you should give the details of your mission assignment, right?” Seeing the genin nod, Kakashi continued. “The client distributed the funds to us to go and buy paint. Getting to the store was a complete success! My subordinates couldn’t come to a consensus about the color—it wasn’t specified either by the client or in the mission briefing—but fortunately Naruto was willing to donate his own money to the cause!”

“Orange is the best!” cried the genin, beaming. 

“Of course,” Kakashi agreed with a smile. “From there, we returned to the client’s property, and began the painting process. There was a slight mishap with the orange paint, you see. Poor Sasuke is so clumsy that he accidentally spilled it on Naruto’s head. From there, Naruto said… what was it again?”

“If you like blue so much, duck butt, why don’t you take a bath in it!” Naruto quoted enthusiastically. 

“Ah yes, that’s right,” agreed the jounin. Sasuke was so red that his blush looked purple behind the coating of blue paint across his face. Sakura—who was covered in a vibrant array of rainbow specks (which were quite gorgeous if you asked Kakashi (no one did))—hid her face with her hands. 

“Maybe a bit… less detail,” the Hokage interjected, miserable. 

“Of course, sensei!” Kakashi replied cheerfully. “Hm… how to sum it up? Well, the team then proceeded to engage in more enthusiastic painting techniques for the next half hour, which was very effective at creating a fantastic collage of color on the previously quite dull fence. Unfortunately a casualty of the more advanced technique is that the materials tend to be spread… a little further than expected,” he gestured lazily towards the three genin, all of whom were soaked liberally in paint. 

“The client seemed very pleased with the results,” the jounin reported, smiling guilelessly. 

“I’m sure,” Minato sighed. He looked in dismay at his son and his son’s teammates. “Good job, you three,” he said. Strangely, it sounded almost resigned rather than congratulatory. Sensei was so odd. “Go home and get cleaned up.” There was his chance! 

“Kakashi… wait Kakashi! I hadn’t dismissed you too-”

But it was too late. He was already out the window and traversing the road of life. For a man called ‘The Yellow Flash’, the blonde sure had gotten slow in his old age. Just another reason Kakashi would never get stuck in a boring desk job. First mission as a sensei? Total success. 

~

“Ah, Rin! You’re far too kind to me,” beamed the masked jounin. 

His former teammate just rolled her eyes at him. That wasn’t anything unusual though; the woman seemed to exist in a perpetual state of tolerant exasperation towards him. “No problem,” she drawled, giving him a knowing look. “It took _so_ much chakra to heal your _grievous injury_ here.”

“Thank goodness you’re such an incredible medic nin. I wouldn’t have stood a chance otherwise,” he flattered (sweet talked, verbally bribed, whatever). 

Rin just rolled her eyes again. 

“My Eternal Rival!” shouted Gai from the entrance to the room. The previously-shut door slammed loudly against the wall as it opened. Luckily both occupants of the room had been standing well clear of it. “I came here because I Must Apologize for my Very Unhip Accident! I did not intend to cause you Injury in our Epic Match of Rock-Paper-Scissors! Can you Ever Forgiv- Ack!” 

The beautiful green beast was cut off by the medic grabbing the front of his jumpsuit and yanking the much taller man down to her level. “Gai,” Rin began sweetly (read: terrifyingly). “What have I told you about shouting in the hospital and causing property damage?” she asked, pointing to the hole that the door handle had made in the wall. 

“Uhm. Don’t?”

“That’s right,” agreed Rin. “Now, if you don’t leave my hospital _immediately_ , I will give you a reason to stay here, understand?”

Gai straightened up and gave her his nice-guy smile, but it looked a little strained. Kakashi took a moment to admire his teammate. It took a lot to shake the guy (Heh. Guy, Gai?). “The wrath of the Beautiful Rin is So Youthful,” the man sobbed joyfully (or were they tears of fear? Kakashi couldn’t tell) before doing as ordered. The white-haired man chuckled nervously. His friends were so weird. 

His teammate turned back to him. “I imagine it’s going to be ever so unfortunate that your grievous injury to your dominant hand will prevent you from filling out your mission report, huh?” Rin said sarcastically. Hm. Maybe Sasuke gotten his uncute sarcasm problem from her, actually? “You know if we keep this up, the real children won’t have any bandages left?”

Kakashi glanced down at his right hand, which was currently adorned with colorful band-aids. His favorite was the one with the cute puppies, although the bright yellow ducks were a close second. “Of course I’ll do my best to fill out any paperwork that’s necessary… I would hate to prolong my rehabilitation by pushing myself too hard, though,” he said mournfully. 

“I’m sure,” she replied, remarkable similar to how Sensei had said it, come to think of it. “Well, you can take your debilitating wound and get out of my hospital room. There are people that actually need this bed.”

Obediently, the jounin hopped off the stiff hospital bed and made his way to the open door. Suddenly, his face made contact with a foot. Or, it might be more accurate to say that someone kicked him in the face. Details. Dazed, Kakashi glanced up at a radiant, gorgeous angel. The object of his affection had dark hair and eyes, and wore clothing typical to those in the Uchiha clan. He was the most beautiful thing the man had ever seen. 

“Darling, love of my life, light of my world, how happy I am to see you!” Kakashi said dopily. 

“Oh my god,” Obito groaned. “Get up you weirdo. I barely touched you.”

“But my love! Can’t you see I’ve fallen for you?”

“That was cheesy the first dozen times, Kakashi,” the Uchiha said drily. 

“It might not have hurt you to fall from heaven, but it was certainly jarring when you landed on me,” replied the masked man. Obito blushed a bit and Kakashi internally cheered. He hadn’t had an opportunity to use that one, yet. The brunet pulled him to his feet roughly. 

“I’ve heard that you’ve been getting up to all sorts of trouble today. Sensei sent me to come find you.”

“Was it because we’re connected by the power of true love? Did you follow your heart to find me?”

Obito sighed forcefully. “No you idiot. You come and hide behind Rin every time you’re supposed to get a report done.” The woman in question busied herself with paperwork, clearly used to the routine. 

“But sweetheart!” the jounin protested. “Look at my injury! I can’t possibly write with this.” Kakashi showed his hand to his boyfriend (or perhaps shoved it in his face. Semantics). “Maybe you could help me?” he pleaded, complete with a flutter of his eyelashes. 

“No, absolutely not. There comes a point when you’re going to have to learn to do your own work, Kakashi.” 

“Maa, sugar plum, you used to be so much more easygoing.”

“ _Some_ of us actually grew up, you know?” countered Obito. Aha! Jackpot. 

Kakashi straightened up to his full height, doing his best to look innocent. “But snookums-”

“Yes! I know! You’re taller than me. I swear to god Kakashi if you bring that up one more time…”

He had about an inch and a half on the other man, and it never ceased to drive the Uchiha up a wall. Kakashi beamed. Obito always fell for that one. He glided closer to the other man, sliding a hand up his torso. “I’m sorry, Love Boodle… let me make it up to you?” 

Obito gulped. They both knew that sex was his weakness. Suddenly Kakashi found an angry-looking finger in his face. How a finger could look angry, he didn’t know, but Rin was an incredible woman who could accomplish anything she set her mind to. 

“Absolutely not! No canoodling in here. Go home if you two are going to be all disgusting.”

“If you insist, Rin!” Kakashi responded brightly, grabbing the other man and disappearing with a quick Body Flicker. Oh yeah, Hatake. You’ve still got the moves. 

~

Kakashi gazed down at his lover fondly. He’d really never imagined being with anyone so beautiful, or even anyone at all really. Until the Uchiha had come into his life, the Hatake had thought his life was going to end in death and destruction, just like everyone else in his clan. The truth was, as the other man became more and more serious, preparing for the responsibilities that Minato was heaping on his shoulders, Kakashi made sure to act more and more ridiculous. It was, in some ways, a tribute for the man he loved. He knew that Obito got a secret joy from his antics. Kakashi would do absolutely anything to bring a smile to his friend’s face, even if it dragged his own reputation through the mud. He’d learned from a young age just how little the opinions of others (Obito excluded) counted for. 

“Oh my god, Kakashi. You can have your existential moment another time. For heaven’s sake, _move your damn hips_.”

Obediently, the white haired man pulled out and then thrust forward. “Darling, you know me too well,” he breathed against the brunet’s lips. The Uchiha tightened his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his flesh. 

Kakashi kissed him tenderly. He softened his grip until they rested against each other gently, all the frantic tension gone from their bodies.

“I love you,” Kakashi said tenderly. 

“I love you too,” Obito murmured. Huh. No insult in there. He must be doing well. 

Kakashi hummed in pleasure and rested his forehead against the brunet’s neck. The two of them just lied there for a moment, basking in each other’s warmth. 

“Let me get you cleaned up, Muppet.”

“Sure thing, Peanut,” Obito joked. 

Kakashi beamed. “I knew you’d come around eventually, Snuggly Bear!”

“Ugh. I shouldn’t have gotten you started,” Obito sighed. Kakashi decided to be merciful and not comment further, gathering up a rag to stroke down their bodies. The brunet hummed. 

“I can’t believe you actually got me to do your damned report, you menace.”

“Menace isn’t a very good pet name, Cuddlebug.” 

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable,” Obito complained, slapping a hand over his face. He was smiling though, so they both knew that he meant exactly the opposite. 

Once all their business was taken care of, Kakashi settled himself behind the Uchiha, spooning him close. “Go to sleep sweetheart,” he whispered. “Whatever village business has got your brain tied up can wait until the morning.”

Obito just sighed, but before long, the Hatake felt him ease off into sleep, and he finally allowed himself to fall towards unconsciousness as well. 

Kakashi smiled. It had been a good day. 

~


End file.
